


swollen lips

by zzleepy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, stressed wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzleepy/pseuds/zzleepy
Summary: san knows exactly what distraction calms an uneasy wooyoung, and he learned it in a way he didn’t quite expect.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	swollen lips

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i swear im not horny theres just an unbelievable amount of sexual tension between woosan all the damn time so i cant help but write this
> 
> anyways hope ya like it !! <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


san always finds himself watching wooyoung. he moves like a movie, like every shift of his body is a solo show, performed only for san. he didn’t know when it started, but nothing could ever steal his attention away from wooyoung. he was like a photograph san knew too well; his eyes would always fall back to him. 

for a while now, he has noticed the unease in wooyoung’s face. it wasn’t too visible, but if someone has to notice it, san knew it was _him._ it‘s definitely there, and it was making san’s heart clench quite painfully. 

“have you eaten?” he drew closer as wooyoung closes the lid of his water bottle. he has been drinking water non-stop, using it to ease his blaring nervousness. 

the backstage was busy, there is only a couple of hours left before they will be called out to gather for their performance. everyone seems to be pacing back and forth, too fast for wooyoung’s eyes to follow. 

“haven’t yet, might puke if i did.” 

wooyoung looked very tense and uneasy, he started to look pale as he continued to drown his throat in water. it will be a big stage and the pressure of the performance is starting to weigh him down. the fear of messing up kept playing around his head, like a ghost that never seems to go away. worry and concern was written all over san’s face; he doesn’t like seeing wooyoung all nervous and not confident in his abilities; how he wished wooyoung would trust himself the way san does. 

while they’re lost in a bubble of their own, san notices seonghwa drawing near, and he could swear he felt something inside him sting. it was indescribable, but it definitely was not pleasant. seonghwa started asking if wooyoung was feeling unwell, but before san could speak, wooyoung had stood up as he was getting dizzy at the speed of everyone in the room. he paced hastily towards the door wordlessly to escape to the restroom, and san followed suit. 

the restroom was empty as usual, but san locked the door to prevent any _misunderstandings_ that might occur from them being seen. it became a habit— closing off the outside world when it was just the two of them. he didn’t know when it started either, but he saw everyone as disturbances when he is with wooyoung. he didn’t like having to share wooyoung’s attention with anybody else, and it sinks into his skin like poison. it almost feels like _jealousy_ , and it _itches_ a damn lot— a feeling he can’t seem to get off him. 

but he doesn’t really understand, and he’s too scared to name it _jealousy_ ; he knows he doesn’t have the right to feel that way. 

“nervous, aren’t you.” san leaned against the wall to have a better look at wooyoung, who had his head dropped. 

“yeah, a lot.” 

san felt a smile unknowingly creep on his face as he peeks through the gaps of wooyoung’s fringe, watching as his eyes nervously avert from san’s gaze. wooyoung looks so _small_ right now, so _fragile_ ; he fidgets helplessly, like he’s going to break against san’s subtlest touch, making it _so_ hard for san to resist holding him, and so it wasn’t too long before he finally gave in. 

both of them were never good with words, so san just pulled him into an embrace like he usually does. he strokes wooyoung’s back like he’s singing a lullaby, like he’s lulling him to sleep, easing his worries away. the warmth of san’s touch pierces through the fabric of wooyoung’s clothes, setting his skin ablaze, starting a fire in his bones. san could feel wooyoung’s stiffness starting to fade; his shoulders starting to ease against san’s hold. san has always been the only one who could do it, to erase all wooyoung’s worries and calm his dangerous mind. wooyoung would always be too close to falling apart, and san would always be there to hold him back together. 

wooyoung lifts his head from san’s shoulder to face him, eyes meeting for seconds that felt like an eternity, high in the hints of tension lingering in the air. they feel each other’s breath almost overwhelmingly close, the gap in between almost nonexistent. wooyoung notices san’s eyes straying away; eyes tracing a line down to his nose and staying on his lips. wooyoung finds things visible in them, and it does wonders to him, like he’s cast in a spell; he feels like taking a shot in whatever this game is, like throwing a dice in this dangerous gamble. 

“you look like you want to kiss me.” 

seconds after it rolls off his tongue, he feels heat starting to creep up his neck like the magic cast on him was lifted. he wanted san to take it as words said thoughtlessly; something he was comfortable enough to say like he always does, because careless words leave their mouths all the time. they have always been vocal about their closeness, how they are able to say extremely sweet things to each other without anyone batting an eye. they never took responsibility, because never did they actually had to, but probably not until now. 

“well, i do.” 

air gets knocked out of the confines of wooyoung’s lungs, he finds his breath momentarily leave him. it sent shivers down his spine; though he already convinced himself that san doesn’t mean it, perhaps it sounded a little too honest, too convincing and utterly _seductive,_ san was never known to be good at lying after all, and if someone would know that, it’d be wooyoung. san lets go of him and slowly started moving forward, his leg brushing against dangerous places between wooyoung’s legs. san pressed him against the marbled sink, resting his palms on the cold surface, caging wooyoung between his arms. wooyoung doesn’t seem to protest, he complied and leaned against the sink, as if he was already lost on the mystery hidden inside san’s eyes. 

the air was heavy, a lot heavier than all the times when they were alone together. an unexplainable tension continues to spread between them, the unbearable space between their lips feels like it’s pulling them closer. san kept his stare on wooyoung’s plump lips; his hard attempts at resisting the urge to kiss it very visible as he kept biting his own. he licks his lips, eyes narrowing and getting a little too impatient. 

“swollen lips must look good on you.” 

wooyoung was not too oblivious, he knew san’s words already hold weight; he knows this goes beyond whatever they were, but he rolls his dice; he liked playing with fire anyway. he liked danger— if this wasn’t dangerous enough for the two of them. he, more often than not, prefers playing things irresponsibly, wandering along boundaries they were forbidden to cross. 

“wanna know if it does?” 

with a smile, san was pulled in to a point of no return. 

“absolutely.” 

san leaned in and finally locked their lips together, giving in to the temptation he was trying _oh_ so hard to resist. it was absolutely worth it; he was certain it was the sweetest kiss he has ever tasted in his entire life— a kiss that he knows will last on his lips for as long as he’s alive. it tasted like strawberry chapstick, with little hints of the mint mouthwash wooyoung uses. it tastes like many things san has never learned before— he learns that autumn leaves, sunsets and hot coffee can be felt in somebody else’s lips. kissing him was like hearing a new song, watching his favorite movie again like it was his first time. kissing him— more than anything— felt sweet and _special_. 

but it wasn’t exactly all _rainbows and butterflies_. it has always been believed that forbidden things taste the sweetest, and indeed— it was. above all, it was not allowed; it was a heavy feeling, a burden and a big responsibility to carry both feelings and _secrets_. those feelings though— they don’t exactly know how to describe it. currently, it’s just heat blaring in the stomach; an insatiable yet momentary hunger that made them crave for each other’s lips. _it’s nowhere near being more than that,_ is what both of them thought, but as san digs his tongue deeper into wooyoung’s mouth, and as he is pulled in by wooyoung’s arms, question marks mercilessly tumble in his head if this is still what they think it is— if they are still what they thought the were. 

but like always, he ignores it all, playing deaf to all the sirens ringing in his head. he continues to dig deeper, to kiss like he’s drowning and wooyoung is air. 

his hands start to wander across wooyoung’s clothes, digging through the thick fabric of his stage costume and making his way underneath it, gently caressing his sides as if he’s memorizing the smoothness of his skin and the exhilarating feeling of his body heat mixing with his own. his touch felt like it set wooyoung’s skin ablaze; it was extremely warm, almost too _hot_ to the touch. san tilted his head to reach deeper and he rolls his hips against wooyoung’s in a rhythm agonizingly slow, earning whispers of wooyoung’s soft pants and whimpers in between their kisses. he feels the heat of wooyoung’s breath every time they let go, and it was addicting— _intoxicating_. it was everything so wrong, yet irresistibly _right_. 

“our makeup is messed up.” 

their faces remained awfully close; neither dared to turn away in case it breaks whatever spell they’re under. both of their eyes refuses to let go of the sight displayed before them, swollen lips and hooded, lustful eyes. 

“noona’s gonna get mad at us.” 

“wooyoung! san!” like she was summoned, their makeup artist came loudly knocking on the restroom door. they started to panic as they had no time to actually groom themselves up again before presenting themselves to her, so they anxiously wet their almost shaking hands and ran it across their lips to erase all the smeared lipstick. wooyoung quickly grabbed a tissue and patted it harshly on his and san’s lips, leaving it clean. 

“seonghwa said he saw you guys go here! we only have an hour left! come out now!” 

“she sounds mad,” san whispered, chuckling, and wooyoung laughs in response. san gestures to wooyoung to keep quiet, as they now share a secret only them and the four corners of the restroom know. he smirks in response; smiling at how only he knows how _delicious_ san truly is. 

“sorry, noona. didn’t know it was locked.” san said as he opened the door, trying to appear as innocent as possible. the makeup artist almost had her heart leap off her chest as she saw how both of their lipsticks were cleanly erased and their hair and makeup being a little unusually undone. 

“we stole snacks, we were so hungry so we ate them then we brushed our teeth. sorry.” 

she had a lot of questions to bombard them, and even san knows that that is one hell of a _lame_ lie, but it’s _them_ anyway. the makeup artist felt almost defeated, because what is there to expect? they are _woosan_ , and they can do anything to each other that this almost feels like it’s no longer shocking. 

she simply dragged them back to the dressing room and sat them down to reapply the lipstick and fix their makeup. sitting side by side, it could be seen how both of them kept stealing glances at each other, heated tension still lingering between them, but wooyoung was noticeably a lot more at ease now, like san’s kiss was a medication. a hug used to suffice before, but this one worked wonders on him that he felt a lot more confident like he’s heard all the feelings san tried to convey. wooyoung knew that surely enough, they won’t talk about it like everything else they chose to forget, but he believed they have all the time in the world to figure out whatever is between them, and if it is still what it _was._

after everything was reapplied and their makeup was good as new, everyone stood up to gather outside for the performance. san also noticed how wooyoung had visibly loosened up a lot and is less stiff; evidently more energetic than he was before. san approached him like usual and hung an arm around his shoulders as they walked towards the backstage. wooyoung eventually noticed how san keeps his eyes fixed on him— specifically on his lips; the taste must’ve stayed for longer than he intended it to. 

“stop looking at me.” wooyoung mumbled, sounding jokingly annoyed, and san chuckles in response. 

“i knew it,” san whispered. wooyoung turned to look at san, confused at the statement. he meets with san tracing the corners of his lips, as if he remembers wooyoung’s taste there. it refreshes the memory in his head, and it doesn’t fail to swarm his stomach with butterflies, to shoot a spark through his veins. 

“swollen lips look a lot better on you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> part 4838383 of “the chronicles of woosan the gays“ :”)
> 
> im lonely please hmu [@svnnysvnwoo_](https://mobile.twitter.com/svnnysvnwoo_)


End file.
